


Ying x Androxus

by SilverWriting



Series: Paladin shorts (fictional) [1]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Other, i love ying bless her, yandere!androxus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWriting/pseuds/SilverWriting
Summary: Random, unrelated fics of different lengths all focusing on Androxus x Ying! Remember to read the summary/notes for warnings on chapters.I find my inspiration from: paladinsheadcanons.tumblr.comCheck it out I was a mod there ;)





	1. A bit of belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Ying is such a precious character, and I feel like she does have a bit of depression from loneliness. This one more of a friendship fic, however!

Ying stepped away from the main hall, heading outside alone. Alone. Again.

She wished she was able to shatter her tears like she could her illusions. It'd be so much easier to hide her pain. Today, she felt like she'd failed her team. They'd suffered a miserable defeat even though she'd done her best to heal them. It wasn't enough. It felt like it was never enough.

Without a second thought, she summoned one of her clones. Ying stared into its lifeless eyes, trying to pretend it was as alive as she was.

She took its hand and danced around, with only half enthusiasm. She let go and sat down besides it, pulling her knees up to her chest. Just as she was about to lower her head and just cry it all out, she noticed a glowing green in the corner of her vision.

" _Androxus_?" Ying furiously cleared her tears. The Godslayer was leaning against the wall, blending in with the shadows.

"I didn't want to disturb you," he said in his gravely voice. He was talking quieter than normal, in an almost gentle way.

Ying couldn't help smiling as she sniffled. Leave it to Androxus to want to keep to the shadows even around her. She'd tried her best to welcome each and every of the paladins, be kind and understanding towards them all.

Even her and Seris had made a pact as the female healers, making Ying become used to the dead vibe Seris gave off.

Androxus was similar. The curse of the void was strange, and the edgy vibe he gave sent some of the paladins skittering off. But Ying tried to stay with them all, even him. And it had mostly worked. She'd gained more trust than some of the other paladins had, and knew he wouldn't tell a soul about her or laugh at her right now. They had a mutual understanding. Life could get rough. 

"It's ok," Ying told him, "don't worry about me."

Androxus said nothing. Though Ying couldn't read him through that mask as well as say, she could read Sha Lin, Androxus almost seemed uncomfortable as he said the next phrase, like kindness was foreign for him. Which Ying supposed it was. "You aren't ok. Can...is there... should I get Sha Lin?"

Ying shook her head. Sha Lin or Torvald always seemed to comfort her best in situations like this, but they were probably the light of the party right now. Being with Androxus was peaceful.  
"Just...give me time."

Androxus wasn't a talker, nor was he one for physical comfort. But Ying felt he'd understand and listen to her on this.  
"If you don't mind listening..." she hesitated, but Androxus just sat besides her, looking at her expectantly. The stone raining behind her was cold, but the air was warmer.

"Paladins is like a family. Or, I want it to be. But sometimes... I feel like I'm just creating another illusion. Not of myself, but of the family vibe. Or I'm just not in the family. One of the two." She sighed. "Sometimes I just need to get away."

"You will never be alone." Androxus said simply. Ying turned to him, offering a slight smile in thanks. Androxus secretly wondered if she ever got tired of doing that, even in battle. She definitely _looked_ tired.

"Neither will you. Am I crazy? Are Paladins truly a family?"

Androxus let out a "ha!" But he nodded. He wanted to tell Ying: if anyone was crazy, it was him for joining this bunch. Because they were all such... _good_ people. He was not.

Ying gave a genuine smile. If Androxus could admit Paladins was a family (albeit he'd probably never admit this to anyone else and deny it if she told anyone), then maybe she wasn't crazy.

"Ying? Androxus? What are you two doing out here? The party's in here!" Sha Lin's head peaked out from the archway of the castle, peering up at them. Androxus rose, brushing off his clothes. Ying gracefully floated to her feet, catching the cue. They should head back.

"Coming!" She called down. Friends that weren't illusions. They lasted longer, too. A genuine smile drifted across her face.


	2. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Androxus gets hurt and attempts to hide his wounds, but they aren't so easily hidden from Ying

Androxus winced, growling as he felt the cluster of sharp darts pierce the side of his torso. He spun, seeking out his attacker.

A man hid in the corner, his eyes wide as he stared at Androxus. "How?" He gasped, "that poison..."

Androxus narrowed his eyes at the pathetic man. "I will not be downed so easily by just _poisons_."

"Inhuman! You should be dead! Go... go back to where you came from!"

A few quick shots from his revolver drained the man's health before he could say anything else. Androxus gently touched his side. The darts had actually dug through skin. However, the poison didn't seem to have affected him, and the wounds probably wouldn't be fatal. He could even see a healer and heal right away but... Androxus frowned. He didn't want to bother anyone of them.

_Go back to where you came from._

The abyss, huh? Androxus wanted to laugh. He'd sooner die than return there. It was less painful than suffering in darkness eternally.

He made his way back to the base, done for the day. Perhaps he could've stayed out longer, but he was ready to be in the safety of his room.

"Androxus?" A sweet voice caught his attention, and he sought out Ying, who was watching him curiously.

"Ying," he greeted, waiting for her to float over to him.

The healer yawned. "Are you heading to sleep? That's quite early for you."

Androxus didn't respond for a moment. Did she really pay attention to him _that_ much? "It's uh...I felt tired," he responded.

Ying appeared to be more awake. "Something bothering you?"

"...no."

By this time, they'd made it to Androxus's room. He opened the door and Ying stepped in, her gaze still on him. "You're lying," she accused.

Androxus was thankful he had his mask on. It was always so much harder to lie to Ying once she accused him of it, and she was somehow very good at spotting them. "I'm not lying about anything."

"Tell me." She stepped backwards, before gasping as she hit the foot of the bed, her mirror flying out of her grasp. Androxus lunged forward on reflex, snatching it before it could shatter. He handed it back to her without looking at its reflection, before wincing. The pain on his torso... it had started to burn.

Ying smiled at him. "Thanks!" Her eyes landed on the hand holding his side and frowned. "Are you ok?"

Androxus quickly dropped his hand, moving over to put away his coat. "It's nothing, Ying."

He folded the cloth carefully, inwardly arguing with himself. It would be so easy to ask Ying to spawn one of her illusions and heal him... But this wasn't a match. They weren't in game, and he had no right to her healing. He placed his revolver carefully on top of his folded jacket, when suddenly gentle arms wrapped around him from behind.

"...Ying?" Androxus turned to see the support wrapping her thin arms around him and burying her face in his back. Her hold was so gentle, and it caused him no pain at all. Twisting around, Androxus put an arm around her, holding her close.

"You're hurt," Ying whispered, looking up at him with her light gray eyes. "Where?"

The Godslayer didn't answer. Ying frowned, before pressing on his side, right above the wounds. "Here?"

At the lack of response, she moved lower, pressing right on top of several of the dart holes, and Androxus shifted uncomfortably in her hold. "Show me," she whispered.

There would be no hiding from her. Androxus moved to sit on the side of his bed, before slowly lifting the edge of his shirt.

Ying floated over, before gracefully kneeling on the floor to look. "Darts?" She asked, her fingertips lightly trailing over his skin.

"Some guy with poison darts. The poison doesn't seem to work, however." Androxus tried to brush it off and not focus the feeling of Ying's fingers on his bare skin. It felt so...soothing.

"Luckily," Ying muttered, "why did you tell me?" She looked up with a hurt expression, and Androxus felt regret deep through him. He turned away.

"I'm not entitled to your healing when we're out of the game." It sounded like an excuse, even to him. But it was true, in a sense.

"Are you kidding?" Ying glared at him, and Androxus felt a bit taken aback. What was this reaction?

"...no?"

"You're always entitled to my healing!" Ying held out her hand, her mirror hovering above it. She made an ever-familiar gesture and a clone popped in. "Whoever told you that you aren't?"

A beam of light moved towards Androxus's injuries, and he watched as the wounds closed up within seconds of the light hitting him.

"It's a fact, Ying. But thanks."

Ying stood up from the floor, shattering her clone. "It's not a fact. It will never be a fact because I decide who gets my healing and I decided that you do." A note of finality was in her tone, and Androxus began to realize arguing would get him nowhere.

"...I suppose."

Ying smiled gently, before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Let's sleep now."

The two settled down, Ying moving to curl up on the side of Androxus's bed. He was fine with it. She was so small anyway, and he liked having her warmth with him.

"Goodnight, Ying" he murmured, placing his mask besides the bed.

"Goodnight," She sighed softly. "I'll always heal you."


	3. Accursed Obsessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit of yandere!androxus built off mZhin's Burning Obsession fics on paladinsheadcanons.tumblr.com :)
> 
> warning, there's death in this chapter (side characters only) and it gets kinda dark...

Androxus narrowed his eyes as Ying returned. She was panting and her eyes were fearfully wide. The healer even seemed to be shaking. "What happened?" The Godslayer demanded, his hand drifting towards his revolver. He stepped closer to her.

"I..." Ying began shakily, "Well, it shouldn't have happened. It almost seemed purposeful. The rope just... was cut, maybe? And the pile of logs...they fell..." Ying took another shaky breath. "So close..." she whispered, "to crushing me."

Androxus felt his blood boil. His hands clenched, and his voice was low when he spoke. " _Who_?"

Ying, for once, didn't notice the dangerous tone in his voice. "It could've been an accident. But the timing..."

She almost seemed to be rambling now, and Androxus began to feel pure _hatred_ seep into his heart for whoever cut that rope. His hand itched to snatch his revolver, lock Ying in a safe place, and hunt that scum down. That couldn't have been a mere _coincidence_ that a rope built for stability snapped and dropped something that nearly crushed Ying.

 _His_ Ying. He was going to kill them. Anyone who dared hurt her, whoever dared _breathe_ in a hostile manner near her...

His electric green eyes fell back on Ying, who looked weaker than Androxus had ever seen her. For a moment, the dark thoughts were pushed back. "You're safe with me," he murmured, pulling Ying close. He crossed one arm around her waist and the other across her collarbone, using her scent to ground him.

"T-thank you," Ying mumbled, squirming slightly to turn in Androxus's embrace. The Godslayer took a deep breath, before dropping down to kiss Ying on the forehead reassuringly. Then he moved back to embracing her.

"Hey Androxus, have you seen Grover around?" Ying asked, her voice slightly muffled since she was still wrapped in his embrace.

"No, why?" Androxus's voice was cold. Why did Ying care about _Grover_ all the sudden? What there something between the two that he wasn't informed about? Maybe it was ridiculous of him but...  
_Who knew who would threaten Ying next?_

Androxus would do anything to protect Ying. Even kill. His revolver sat waiting in his belt, and Androxus felt his fingers longing to use it again on whatever pathetic creatures tried to hurt Ying. He wasn't going to let her get in harm's way again.

"...I was hoping maybe he could identify these flowers I found earlier, before walking with Sha Lin." Ying explained. She seemed to have calmed down from her post trauma, and a note of carefulness had entered her tone.

Androxus felt a wave of jealousy knock over him. He'd been jealous of champions before, but this...this felt more... vivid. He wanted to crush them. He didn't want Ying to rely on anyone except _him_.

"Ying," Androxus murmured, his voice falsely gentle. _He'd made up his mind._ "Stay in here. Wait for me. Promise me you won't leave." At least he knew no one would enter his room on a regular basis.

"What?" Ying frowned, "I...I promise but... why?" The healer began to feel dread start to fill her. Androxus seemed off somehow.

"Stay here," Androxus ordered, avoiding her question. He left the room, shutting the door behind him. The Godslayer would have to make this quick. Sure, he had Ying promise to him, but he couldn't rely on words alone.

"Inara," Androxus greeted.

"Androxus?" Inara looked surprised. "Can I help you?"

"Have you seen Grover? Ying was looking for him," he added.

"Oh! Well he was by the entry to the woods, around the trees."

"Thanks," Androxus spun on his heel, walking off. Once he was out of Inara's sight, he pulled out his revolver, spinning it in his hand.

-

Androxus watched Grover. He seemed to be alone, but... what was he doing? Grover appeared to be sharpening something. His axe? Androxus felt rage trickle through him. _Grover was planning something._

Headshot. Grover's head snapped up, and he opened his mouth as if to say something. Androxus didn't hesitate. He didn't offer a word at Grover's wide-eye, stricken glance. He just shot. The support hit the ground, unmoving among the flowers.

There would _be_ no respawn. Not in this area. It was always risky to be outside the borders, all the champions knew. But an area like this? There was usually no risk. Unless, of course, it was from other champions. Androxus didn't even stick around for Grover to take his last breath.

He felt a small bit of relief. That was one threat to Ying gone. He would protect her. No one would come close to hurting her ever again.

-

"Another?" Torvald's eyebrows were creased in worry.

Cassie looked stricken,  nodding fearfully. "Tyra. Scorch marks all over her body. It was definitely Zhin. The marks were too clean to be Fernando. Mal'damba's working on healing her, but we... we don't think she's going to-" Cassie cut off with a sob, before taking a deep, shaky breath. "Zhin is nowhere to be found. Either is Sha Lin!"

"This... something's up. It's horrific. Very indeed." Torvald frowned. "Find Zhin. It may be nothing, but we have to clear up any misunderstandings. As for Tyra..." Cassie noticed the pain in Torvald's eyes and had to look away. 

A sudden shriek caught both of their attention. Willo fluttered over, a furious expression in her face and wand clenched in her grip.

"Someone attacked Grover! He's not moving, and-" Willo's voice caught, her anger breaking, and looked at them helplessly. "Can...can you revive him?"

"What?" Cassie gasped, throwing both her hands over her mouth in horrified shock.

"We need a healer!" Torvald exclaimed, standing up. "Where's Ying?"

"I haven't seen her in a few hours, ever since she returned to base for awhile" Cassie said nervously. She almost seemed to be shaking. _What was happening with their group?_

"Find her."

Cassie nodded and turned to Ziggs, whispering to him. He flew upwards, illuminating all the champions within range. Sure, her ultimate could stretch across the entire game map, but it was hopeless in a base so big.

-

Androxus made it back to his room quicker than he ever had. He opened the door with more force than necessary, scanning the room for Ying. He found her perched on the edge of his bed, an anxious look on her face. She jumped up when she say Androxus, and he walked over to her, tucking his revolver into his coat. 

"What happened? Where were you? Why did Cassie activate her ultimate?" Ying fired off questions, looking worried. 

Androxus shrugged. "I was talking to Inara. Don't concern yourself over it. And it's probably nothing, or an accident." 

Ying frowned, but before she could say anything, there was a frantic knock on the door. "Ying? Androxus? It's Cassie! Please open the door!"

Rushing over, Ying threw open the door. Androxus trailed behind her silently, wondering if they'd found out so quickly. He didn't think they would, but if they had, things were about to get ugly. 

"What's wrong?" Ying asked nervously. Her eyes darted up to the tears in Cassie's eyes, and she leaned forward, gently brushing away a tear. Androxus stiffened. He didn't like the way Ying was touching her so sweetly. Only _he_  could have Ying's affection. Those touches should be for _him_. 

"Tyra a-and Grover they..." Cassie's voice seemed to barely be steady. "They're severly injured. Tyra probably won't...make it." Cassie's voice was barely there at the end. 

Ying's hands flew to cover her mouth. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered, "Can I help? What can I do?"

A firm hand on her shoulder had her looking up to Androxus. "Cassie, let me talk to you," Androxus ordered, " _outside_. I can help."

Ying narrowed her eyes as the two of them walked out, the door shutting behind them. She could tell Androxus wanted to be alone to talk to Cassie, but why? 

Minutes passed. Suddenly, the glowing aura that surrounded her from Cassie's ultimate disappeared. She frowned, but shrugged it off. Perhaps Cassie had only used it to find her. 

The door opened. "Andy? Where's Cassie?" Ying asked curiously. 

Androxus shook his head. "She ran off. C'mon, lets just forget about all of this for a bit. It's getting late. You should sleep." 

Nighttime was always the best. Androxus could watch over Ying while she slept in his quarters, away from other people's grasp. Her peaceful breathing always seemed to soothe him, and it helped that there was no one around vying for her attention. Those people made Androxus want to just whisk Ying away to their own little home, away from people. But she wouldn't like that, and Androxus couldn't stand her being so unhappy for so long... That's why he had to eliminate the threats before they could act. It was the best he could do.

Like Cassie. The Hunter's Daughter and her bird lay hidden, lifeless. Those would he harder to find. His kill on Grover had been careless compared.

"I...I guess you're right but-"

"Tomorrow." Androxus interrupted fiercely. Ying didn't protest at his tone, as much as she wanted to. 

She got in bed, praying for sleep to take her quickly. The sooner she slept, the sooner she could wake up. Androxus watched her breathing grow heavy, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You'll never have to worry about others ever again. I'll make sure of it," Androxus murmured, pulling out his revolver and reloading it. He'd stay up for awhile longer. Ying needed his protection, and who was he to deny it? 


	4. Hanahaki Disease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst with fluff at the end...yes, fluff. I could've made it end angst, but I didn't have the heart. Poor Ying.. I relate to her sadness in this. 
> 
> If you don't know what Hanahaki disease is, don't worry. It'll be explained.

Ying watched Androxus fight, his weapon easily taking down the enemies around him. Cassie sat with her, watching the battle as well. As nice as it was spectation, Ying really wished she could be in on the action. Especially alongside Androxus.

“Look out!” Ash hissed quietly, her horse thundering past. The two girls moved out of the way quickly.

“I guess we shouldn’t be so close to the battleground,” Cassie laughed, waving away the small dust clouds that were kicked up from the ground.

Ying giggled, accidentally inhaling a whiff of dust. A tickly feeling in her throat surfaced. She sneezed, and suddenly a peculiar feeling rose. Her breathing felt off, like something was moving in her lungs and screwing up her breathing. She gasped for air, putting a hand over her chest. Cassie spun nervously towards her, a worried look on her face.  
  
“Ying, are you ok?” she asked. 

“Just choked on dust,” the healer brushed it off, wishing desperately that it was true. It couldn’t be, could it? The thought of the other option she had just sent another wave of pain through her, but this time in her heart. She didn’t want to believe it, even if it might be true. 

“Cassie…” Ying began slowly, deciding to bring it up. “Have you caught feelings for anyone yet?”

The Hunter’s Daughter shook her head with a small smile. “I haven’t really met anyone I could see myself being with anyway. Why?”

Ying swallowed nervously. “I was just curious.”

Cassie raised her eyes at the random conversation topic. “Have _you_ caught feelings for someone? Do they love you back? Who is it? 

Ying winced. That’s what she was afraid of. Her biggest fear. That was the reason she’d tried so hard to suppress her feelings. She held it back as much as she could, waiting for that person to show some signs of reciprocating her feelings. But it seemed hopeless. “It’s… it’s hard to explain.” 

“You better tell them how you feel if they don’t!” Cassie exclaimed, looking nervous. “The Hanahaki disease is spreading. That’s what Skye told me.”

Ying nodded. While she’d been away from the base, she’d seen it with her own eyes. Several people had ran from the poor girl, but a kind woman stopped to help her, soothing her. Ying had stayed to help, though she knew the risks.

“I… it wouldn’t change anything. Plus I don’t even know if I have it!” Ying attempted to look on the positive side. Still, Cassie’s expression didn’t change. 

“Ying, this could be serious,” she warned, “you could be in huge pain if you do. Didn’t you say you helped the girl who had it? There’s a huge possibility you got it!”

Again, Ying attempted to brush it off as nothing. “I’ll be fine.”

 

-

 

Days passed, the life around the base going around like normal. Ying tried spending a decent amount of her free time with Androxus, watching him eventually get more comfortable with her company. It was nice, she thought, being one of the few champions who could get along with him.  
  
But although she tried to ignore it, the feeling was still there. It lurked in the dark the way Androxus did when he stalked his prey, waiting. It’s presence grew slowly, reminding Ying of it’s existence with little coughing fits. Her breath would suddenly dissipate for a quick second, enough to terrify her. The sensation of constantly having something trapped in her lungs began to distract her once she noticed it, and she began doing poorly in battles.

“Isn’t it cute?” Ying asked Androxus, gently petting the deer she’d manage to soothe, after a bit of help from Grover. Androxus nodded, surprisingly gentle as he moved to stroke its soft fur. 

Ying was aware of what was coming before it happened. She could feel the queasiness in her stomach and the rapid increase of her breathing. Yet she tried to keep it in, praying it would go away as she continued petting the animal. That plan backfired mere seconds later when her body forced a cough though her lips. The one turned into many, and Ying began to cough uncontrollably, a tear beginning to grow into her eyes as she felt something escape her lips. _No._  

A single, sapphire blue petal fell from her lips, settling in the grass in front of her. She blinked away the small tears that had formed in her eyes, becoming suddenly aware of Androxus’s presence behind her. She turned around to see him crouched by her.

  
“Are you ok?” He asked. He hadn’t seen the petal. Ying cleared her throat, grateful to not cough up another.  
  
“Something caught in my throat is all.”

Androxus nodded, though Ying could tell from the way he continued to stare at her, he didn’t believe her. Ying looked around. At her out-of-the blue coughing, she had scared the deer away.

“How about we head back to the base?” She didn’t want to leave, but her heart was pounding.

-

So that confirmed it. Hanahaki disease. Just thinking about it made her want to cry again. The flowers had bloomed like her feelings, and now she was paying the price. 

She could remove them. The thought spun around in her mind. Surgery for the removal was cheap as of now because of how rare and painful the disease was, and with the amount of money she got from Paladins, easy to afford. With the surgery, all her feelings for Androxus would be gone. Completely.

It would be so easy, yet… 

She wanted to hold onto the hope. So what if she had to cough up a few flowers? It couldn’t be as painful as the fights in the arenas.

-

Several more days went by, and Ying lived on helplessly as the Hanahaki disease got worse and worse. She avoided talking to several of the other champions, knowing that she’d definitely get questioned by them. She did her best to hang by Androxus, but even he seemed curious why she was acting so strange. He even asked her about it a few times, but backed away when Ying shut down and refused to tell him. 

After that, he stuck by her side, seeming to realize that his presence soothed her anxious state. He informed her several times that Sha Lin had tried seeking her out and wanted to know if she was ok, but Ying wouldn’t answer. She told Androxus to tell Sha Lin nothing was wrong. She just wasn’t in a socializing mood. 

It was a lie.

Finally, one day, it happened. She slammed into Sha Lin when she turned the corner to her room after saying goodbye to Androxus. The archer looked angry, but also worried. “Ying, stop ignoring me,” he snapped, steadying her.

Ying looked up at him with widened eyes. “Sha-” she started, but it ended with a coughing fit. Again, her breath seemed to leave her, and she gasped, only to end up leaning over and coughing harder. Her throat hurt, and when her body gave her the slight warning she was about to throw up, she sank out of Sha Lin’s grip and onto the ground, letting it happen.

The first thing she saw through the tears in her eyes were the flower petals. There were so many in the puddle on the floor. Once she stopped, Ying almost didn’t want to look up at Sha Lin. Movement drew her gaze, however, and she watched Sha Lin dash off, yelling for Androxus without a word to her.  
  
This time, tears did slip out of Ying’s eyes. Why was he calling for _Androxus_ of all people? She didn’t want to see him right now. She wished her heart wouldn’t do this to her. It hurt too, her heart. Perhaps the pain in the battle was easier than this. This was in her mind too.

Right now, Ying was painfully aware of the flowers still nestled in her lungs. She could feel them now, as if all the coughing had let them loose. How was she supposed to live like this?

Then, there was a voice. “Leave us.” Androxus…

“You better take care of her,” Sha Lin’s low voice came as a warning.

“...I’ll do my best,” Androxus muttered, and Ying jolted when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

“Why...Why didn’t you leave,” Ying whispered.

Androxus ignored her question. “What’s happening to you?”

Ying wanted to laugh, but instead she found a tear of frustration drip out of her eyes. Slowly, they began to fall faster, landing among the petals. Seeing the mess only refreshed her wave of tears. In her lungs, she could feel the petals stirring again. _Please no._

Androxus had never felt more helpless. He watch his friend suffer, a puddle of saliva and deep blue flower petals in front of her. She hadn’t even met his eyes yet, but he could see the tears falling onto the ground. Androxus felt a sting pierce his heart as he sat there. He didn’t want Ying to suffer. The one person who actually grasped his hand and pulled him up from his dark mind was sitting there sobbing and he couldn’t even offer physical support. Well… he could, he supposed.

Gently, Androxus used 2 fingers to get Ying to turn her face to him. She did, with little confidence. Androxus his heart speed up, and wondered if he should be feeling this way in such a serious situation.

“Ying,” he whispered, “You need help.”

Ying looked up at him finally, and Androxus instinctively pulled her closer. The tortured look on her face… he wanted to take it away from her.

“Let’s go back to your room.” Androxus swept her into his arms and she gasped, suddenly coughing. Androxus winced. Seconds later, Ying spat out a single petal, and the Godslayer narrowed his eyes as he walked back to the support’s quarters.

“How long has the… flowers been happening?”

“Several weeks.” Ying’s voice was hoarse.

Androxus walked faster, yet his footsteps were still silent. He was putting Ying to sleep then finding help.

Finally, they arrived at Ying’s room. All the supports were already in their rooms, so they didn’t hear Androxus using his flank role to his advantage to sneak by and safely deposit Ying onto her bed. Her eyelids seemed to be drooping already, so it merely took Androxus ordering her to “sleep.” and she was out.

The Godslayer watched her for a few minutes. Her ragged breathing seemed to have calm down already, which he was grateful for. He decided that the best person to find would be Cassie at this point. He'd heard her voicing her worry to Sha Lin. 

-

“...unrequited love. If the person begins to love her back, well, the flowers should begin to die.”

Ying didn’t stir, but confusion swept through her when she heard Cassie say that. Details from last night began to trickle into her mind, and she felt her mood start to plummet. This was becoming too much. The flowers were eating her from the inside.

Then, she realized something. Last night, she’d been able to feel every shift of the flowers inside her body. Today… was it her memory or did it feel like there was less of them? Was it possible she could be… recovering?

She sat up, startling the other two in the room. Ying locked eyes with Androxus, who fluidly stood up and walked over to Ying’s side, meeting her gaze through his mask.

“How are you?” he asked simply.

  
Ying looked surprised at her own response. “Better.” As the word came out, however, she could feel that it was true. She gave Androxus a huge smile, joy beginning to seep through her. Though Ying could feel flowers when she spoke, she knew it was going to be ok for now. Already, some had faded overnight. Hanahaki disease lived in her, but she had her cure.

Androxus frowned, wondering why Ying’s smile almost seemed to say that she knew something he didn’t. But still, if she was feeling better, he was glad. “Good.”

Androxus reflexively caught Ying as she rushed over to hug him, and Cassie couldn’t help smiling as she watched. She _knew_ who Ying had began to develop feelings for now. And from the looks of it, it wasn’t one-sided any longer. Breathing a sigh of relief, she left the two to their own.

-

The realization dawned on Androxus later in the day, when the two had never left each other's sides. _He_ had been the person making Ying suffer. The thought horrified him. And as they sat down in the forest, Ying curled up at his side, Androxus made himself a promise. He'd be more alert, making sure this would never happen again. With a finger and thumb he picked a blue flower next to him, laying it in Ying's lap. It would die soon, like the disease inside of Ying.

She smiled, twirling the stem. Then, she tucked the bud into her hair, out of her sight. 

 


End file.
